Complete Definition of Sonny with a Chance
by Always Juliet
Summary: The place where you will find out the complete meaning of Sonny with a Chance. A little humor poem/story/skit.


**Yes, I died. Yes, Zora died. And yes, Chad did too.  
**

**But I promise I'll get around to 'True or False' AND 'Why I Ran 26 Stoplights' soon.**

**But first I thought that it was my doodie to give you a NEW story**

**--Please tell me if this was a total fail or not--**

**~Juliet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, nor its REAL definition.  
**

* * *

Are you tired of looking up meanings in the dictionary that is a million pages long, and then get a paper cut?

Do you look up phrases on the internet but end up having to look up the phrase word-by-word to figure out what it means?

Well stop right there!

Now there is the 'Complete Everything Dictionary World'!

Here we look up all things in the world of 'Randoms' and 'Waterfalls'!

Where else would you look?!

...

Here today is a definition that many of you Fan-Heads wanted to know! And our great researchers have brought it to you!

HERE IS OUR PHRASE:

**Sonny with a Chance **-(Proper Noun) :

Sonny with a Chance is about, of course, a 'Sonny'.

As well as a Sonny with a chance.

But what is a 'Sonny' in **SONNY with a Chance**

...

**Sonny**-(Proper Noun)

_A 'Sonny' is a bright and 'Sonny' person that dreamed of becoming a star comedian. A 'Sonny' then gets her big chance of moving to Hollywood that is full of real stars, leaving the place that she grew up in that makes cheese and cows, Wisconsin. She then has a chance of meets mean people, sweet people, funny people, and flat-out crazy people._

**...**

But a what is a 'Chance', in **Sonny with a CHANCE**

**..**

**Chance**-(Noun, Adj., or whatever you English masters call it) :

_The absence of any cause of madness that can be funny, understood, or lucky_

**..**

**..**

**..**_  
_

**Oh what a chance a 'Sonny' can have!**

**..  
**

You get to have things thrown at you.....

people laugh at you....

people hate you....

people love you....

Bad food....

Super skinny jeans....

And even dress like a granny!....

But being a 'Sonny' is not all that great...

You have to deal with Chad's,

And James'

And Zora's

And Tawni's

And Grady's + Nico's

And even if you think that its not hard enough....

You have to deal with fame....

And with people stealing your fame...(Oh cry).

You'll have to dance till you pee,

Fail your Geometry test (....or... in other words: Circles and squares).....

Do you Party crash Chad parties?

How about getting fan mail?

Can you dress up like a Hobo Eric?

Wreck a perfectly good mother-daughter friendship...

Fake kiss a guy...

....

But not many people get a chance to turn into this amazing 'Sonny'.

But if you wish to be a 'Sonny', talk to your agent about a job, disease, and life change!

..

**Sonny with a Chance**-Broken down into ways that people like Tawni, would understand-

...

**S **- Sonny

**O**- Only one dog can toot on command

**N** - Nico & Grady will break down their own wall

**N** - Never use Tawni's lipstick

**Y** - You should run when you see Dakota

...

**W** - When in the cafeteria, don't eat

**I** - Is that a plunger on your head?

**T** - Take a chilly pill

**H** - Hit Chad with a hospital pillow

...

**A** - As a random...you hate 'The Falls'

**...**

**C** - Chad IS the greatest actor of our generation

**H**- Hide your feelings

**A** - Always be near an air vent

**N** - Never believe Sharmona

**C **- Check it out

**E** - Even 'The Falls' are funny

...

That is the complete definition of **Sonny with a Chance** in the way that it was meant to be said!

Come back next week as we try to define 'Mackenzie Falls'!

And WHY you can find the hide message 'Ack Alls' in the name. And what it means!

But for now, I'm Dictio Nary.

See ya!

* * *

**Mistakes?**

...

**I didn't even know where this was going!**

**I got the 'Complete Everything Dictionary World' idea at the last minute..**

**It was real just meant to describe Sonny with a Chance.**

**..**

**REVIEW or I'll turn you into a definition!  
**


End file.
